


Slow Sunday

by a_q



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six days a week Jessica was the boss, and one day a week she doesn't have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



The office was quiet in the Sunday morning, and Jessica liked it that way. She could get a lot done before noon, as long as there wasn't anyone to bother her. But sometimes, there was a distraction.

”Good morning Donna,” Jessica said as she passed her desk. Donna looked up and smiled. She had pulled her hair on a pony tail, and it made her look frail and young. ”I didn't know you were coming in today.”

”I did mark it down to your schedule,” Donna said, and Jessica nodded, trying to hide the sudden burst of excitement.

”Oh? That was thoughtful,” Jessica said, brushing her hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit that she hadn't quite managed to uproot. ”I'll be in my office.”

”Of course.”

Jessica turned and walked to her office, not rushing at all, simply walking the way she usually did. She didn't close the door behind her, which was a bit forward of her, but anticipation was so hard to contain at times. She sat down, pulled the paperwork she had planned to work on and placed it neatly on the other side of the desk and left it there. She turned the page on her organizer, and on this Sunday, there was a small star drawn in red marker.

Jessica wanted to look at Donna through the glass, if only to see if she was looking at her, but she wouldn't lift her eyes from the red star. The door had been gesture big enough, and patience was, after all, a virtue.

She tried to concentrate on her work, but her mind kept drifting, snapping from one thing to another in restless cycle. So when Donna walked in carrying a cup of coffee, Jessica felt relief wash over her. Donna smiled and left the coffee on the table near the sofa.

“You don't need more of this,” she said quietly. “Do you?”

“No, thank you.”

“Something else you need?”

She walked closer. Her scent was soft and pure, soap and honey, and it wafted enticingly around her. Jessica pressed her hands against the desk, concentrating to stay still.

“Something I could get for you?”

Jessica shook her head, turning to look at her. Donna stood so close now that she almost touched her. Almost, but not quite. She leaned closer, hovering over her, revealing a strip of bare skin, the curve of her breast. Jessica knew it was wrong to stare, but no force on this earth could've made her turn her eyes.

“Lift up your skirt. Now,” Donna said and Jessica obeyed, fumbling a bit as she yanked the fabric up in a hurry. Donna slid her hand between her thighs, rubbing just so, and a little moan escaped from Jessica's mouth. Donna smiled and pressed down harder. “Kiss me.”

Jessica leaned to kiss her, hungry and desperate for it. Donna tasted sharp and fresh, toothpaste and gum. Without thinking Jessica tried to regain the control of this, grabbing Donna's hand. It was a mistake. Donna laughed and pulled away, straightening her shirt.

“You have a call waiting, shall I put it through?” Donna asked, returning to her professional role. Jessica felt like screaming in frustration.

“Please,” she said and Donna stopped at the door, turning to look at her.

“Please what?”

“Please Mistress. I won't act up again.”

“Of course you will, because you can't help yourself. That's why you need me,” she said kindly. “Now. You take this call, and then we will try again.”

Jessica turned to look at the phone perched at the desk and reached to pick up the receiver. It would be something tedious, she was sure of it. The door closed with a swish after Donna, but Jessica was sure she would still watch her through the glass, to observe and control her.  
As long as she needed.


End file.
